Дубляндия
thumb|Карта Дубляндской Империи с 19 августа 2013 г. Священная Дубляндская Империя (неофиц. Дубляндия) — новое абсолютно-монархическое государство в Европе, образованное за счет объединения Польши и Белоруссии под властью ''Абсолютного и Всепоглощающего Святого Ипри́та'', в миру — императора ''Даниила I Непревзойдённого'' (также являющегося Магистром Ордена Святой Печи Даниилом Пепельным). Нынешняя столица – Дуберли́н (ранее Берлин), предыдущая – Дуби́нск (ранее Минск). Наряду с развитым Культом Императора, государство исповедует Печкианство. Административно-территориальное деление Польское генерал-губернаторство thumb Провинция Священной Дубляндской Империи с 4 октября 2012 г. Площадь: 312 679 км² Административный центр: Варшава Население: ок. 38 385 000 чел. Ресурсы: Каменный и бурый уголь, руды меди, руды цинка и свинца, серебро, сера, каменная соль, строительный камень, земной газ и нефть. 'Белорусская Бацьковщина' thumb Провинция Священной Дубляндской Империи с 4 октября 2012 г. Площадь: 207 566 км² Административный центр: Дуби́нск Население:ок. 9 460 700 чел. Ресурсы: Картофель (бульба), калийные и каменные соли, бурый уголь, железная руда, торф. 'Украинская Гетманщина' thumb Провинция Священной Дубляндской Империи с 16 августа 2013 г. Площадь: 603 628 км² Административный центр: Киев Население: ок. 45 495 300 чел. Ресурсы: Сало, горілка, российский газ, уголь, торф, горючие сланцы. 'Германский Доминион' thumb Провинция Священной Дубляндской Империи с 16 августа 2013 г. Площадь: 357 021 км² Административный центр:Дуберли́н Население:ок. 81 147 000 чел. Ресурсы: Пиво, баварские сосиски, порноиндустрия, автомобилестроение (Mercedes, BMW, Audi, Volkswagen, Maybach), железо, цинк, свинец, соли, плавикового шпата, урановые руды и руды цветных металлов. 'Провинция Чехословакия' thumb Провинция Священной Дубляндской Империи с 16 августа 2013 г. Площадь: 127 901 км² ' Административный центр:' Прага Население: ок. 15 916 600 чел. Ресурсы: Чешское пиво, Йожины с Бажин (вымирающий вид), автомобили Skoda, чешский фарфор, бордели, каменный и бурый уголь, минеральные источники. 'Румынские земли' thumb Провинция Священной Дубляндской Империи с 16 августа 2013 г. Площадь: 272 237 км² Административный центр: Бухарест Население: ок. 25 350 000 чел. Ресурсы: Рекруты-вампиры, нефть, древесина, природный газ, каменный уголь, золото, железная руда, соль, пахотные земли, гидроэнергоресурсы. 'Альпийская провинция' thumb Провинция Священной Дубляндской Империи с 19 августа 2013 г. Площадь: 274 569 км² Административный центр: Милан Население: ок. 50 584 800 чел. Ресурсы: Швейцарские часы, швейцарский сыр, рекреационные земли для туризма, виноград, кукуруза, минеральные полезные ископаемые, лесная промышленность, гидроэнергоресурсы. История 04.10.2012 — Образование Дубляндской Империи. 10.08.2013 — Великой доблестной Армией Священной Дубляндской Империи была захвачена группа партии "РАКом". Возглавлял войска лично Император Даниил I Непревзойдённый. На территории захваченной группы образовано правительство во главе с генерал-губернатором Валерьяном Гориным. 11.08.2013 — В захваченной группе РАКом организовано Оккупационное Радио Партии. Первый день вещания. 16.08.2013 — Армией Империи подчинены территории'' Германии'', Чехии, Словакии, мирно аннексированы Украина, Молдавия и Румыния. 18.08.2013 — Введение по всей стране Божественного Культа Императора. 19.08.2013 — Образована Альпийская провинция (Швейцария, Лихтенштейн, Монако, французские районы Рона–Альпы и Прованс–Альпы–Лазурный берег, северные регионы Италии, австрийские федеральные земли Тироль и Форарльберг). 20.08.2013 — Утвержден Флаг Священной Дубляндской Империи (совмещает в себе цвета флагов стран-основателей:'' Белоруссии'' и Польши) и Имперский Гимн. 24.08.2013 — Утвержден Герб Священной Дубляндской Империи. 18.02.2014 — Принятие Печкианства. 24.02.2014 — Начало Эры Ипри́та. 27.03.2014 — Раскол Печкианства. В Дубляндии официально закреплен статус Кошерни́йства. Религия Указ Его Величества Даниила Непревзойденного от 18 августа 2013 г. провозглашал введение в стране Божественного Культа Императора. Внимание, важный указ! Отныне в Священной Дубляндской Империи объявляется Божественный Культ Императора. Император – посланец и наместник Высших Сил на Земле, суждения его неоспоримо верны, поступки – неоспоримо благи и воля его должна исполняться беспрекословно. День 11 апреля отныне – общенародный священный праздник, а четверг становится святым днем недели. По всей Империи будут открыты Храмы и Монастыри Императора, являющиеся его личными, безраздельными владениями, и каждый может приходить в эти места и просить милости Божественного Императора. Помимо этого, за Императором закреплены эпитеты "Святой", "Божественный", "Богоизбранный" и "Богоподобный", а также новый титул – "Богоправитель". Таким образом, Император объединяет своей персоной политическую и духовную власть в государстве. Затем, 18 февраля 2014 г., спустя ровно полгода, в Империи официально было принято Печкианство. Согласно новой идеологии, роль Божественного Императора переоценивалась как роль посланника и наместника ''Великой и Всемогущей Святой Печки'' (подобно Папе Римскому — наместнику Бога на Земле). Некоторое время спустя, 24 февраля, с прочтением Даниилом Непревзойденным Книги Мира и получением им божественной силы, началась Эра Ипри́та. Символика [[Файл:--ZQM8kV2bc.jpg|thumb|350px|'Флаг Священной Дубляндской Империи'|center]] [[Файл:M80814pnKjI.jpg|thumb|300px|'Герб Священной Дубляндской Империи'|center]] Гимн Священной Дубляндской Империи We have founded a state in the Europe's heart And it's grown into the Empire. We have done our best and worked really hard So now everyone can admire. ___ Chorus Empire, Empire! You lay a strong fire – The fire of love in our hearts; Faith to you is one of its parts. ___ In this land every man has a paradise life Bliss of people is the most precious, There is harmony only and no place for strife Can't we call this country delicious? ___ Chorus Empire, Empire! You lay a strong fire – The fire of love in our hearts; Faith to you is one of its parts. ___ But if darkness is rising and is without end We will shed blood, red like a rose. Because our state can be unfailing friend But is justly severe to foes. ___ Chorus Empire, Empire! You lay a strong fire – The fire of love in our hearts; Faith to you is one of its parts. ___ Our hearts beat in unison, there is no terror, Only hope shines like a solar ray. For our Motherland, our Godlike Emperor, For our homes we live, fight and pray! ___ Chorus Empire, Empire! You lay a strong fire – The fire of love in our hearts; Faith to you is one of its parts.